The time changer
The third eye refers to the gate that leads to inner realms and spaces of higher consciousness. In New Age spirituality, the third eye often symbolizes a state of enlightenment or the evocation of mental images having deeply personal spiritual or psychological significance. The third eye is often associated with religious visions, clairvoyance, the ability to observe chakras and auras, precognition, and out-of-body experiences. People who are claimed to have the capacity to utilize their third eyes are sometimes known as seers. In Hinduism, the third eye is said to be located around the middle of the forehead, slightly above the junction of the eyebrows. Yes, the third eye might seem interesting and safe to open, but it's not as safe as you may think. My best friend, Dan, was a huge fan of the supernatural. He lived for these kinds of things but he went too far recently. He always wanted to obtain the abilities to see the future and experience out-of-body experiences, and so he researched how to successfully obtain these abilities. Here's a way to open your third eye. Practice meditation. Instead of trying to control your thoughts and postures during meditation practice (like most people do), simply try to observe what your mind and body does. The more aware you become of your thoughts, the more a space within you opens. Ground yourself through mindfulness. A major symptom of a dysfunctional third eye is overthinking. The best way to ground yourself in the present moment is through a practice known as mindfulness. Read more about mindfulness. Use crystals. Experiment with crystals such as lapis lazuli, labradorite, sapphire, and kyanite. Use these crystals in meditation and visualizations, place them directly on your third eye, or carry them with you! There are many more tips and tricks on how to open it, but I'm not here to teach you. I'm here to tell you what happened to my best friend after he opened it. Dan completely ignored the dangers of what he was attempting, such as possible demonic possessions, hearing demonic voices, and seeing things he didn't want to see. He invited me to his house one night. He told me about the apocalypse and the fact that he saw it as if it happened recently. His description followed the Bible's version of the apocalypse of which Jesus comes back on Earth and throws the sinners to Hell. In the end he ended up being thrown down there and he was in shock as he invited me. I told him to try to shut off his third eye but he refused. He also heard voices asking him to harm people and himself while in bed. He also woke up close to a car speeding by. If he didn't wake up, he would have been dead. I left a few hours later and thought about the reason why Dan would end up in Hell. Nothing seemed to come up, so I cleared my mind and got to sleep. I woke up at 4 am. I thought I saw Dan next to my bed, but he was transparent and glowing a pale blue light; tears seemed to fall from his eyes. I was unable to move and everything around me seemed frozen in place. Dan then touched my head and I saw some kind of flashback of a huge car crash in my neighborhood. I saw the suffering and fear. Afterwards I was able to move again. Morning came as I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and cops were waiting. They told me that Dan died that night at 4 am. I thanked them for the information and they apologised and drove away. I cried for the rest of the day until my mom invited me to her house. I immediately went in my car and started to drive. All of a sudden a huge car crash occurred in front of me. I pressed on the brakes, but it was too late. I became a victim of the crash and here I am at the hospital. I decided to let my brother write my experience as I knew that death was approaching. Category:Good tails doll Category:Stories Category:Horror